Coldplay Songfic
by Miss Whoniverse
Summary: A Coldplay songfic I wrote when I was feeling in the mood for depressing and despondent; woeful... other synonyms for 'sad'. The songs 'A Rush of Blood to the Head', 'Rainy Day', and 'Green Eyes'. Please review!


**Song Fic - Coldplay**

**A Rush of Blood to the Head  
Coldplay  
****Read this one slowly**

Rees stood outside what he now knew to be the Hub. Well, it used to be. There was nobody there anymore, nobody manning the equipment of old and newest new. They had all left – nobody wanted to be there anymore after what happened to their friend.

Tears prickled in his eyes as he remembered the girl who had worked there.

Gwen. _His _Gwen. And now, thanks to this place, thanks to _Torchwood_, he would never see her again.

He swayed as he stood on trembling legs, struggling to swallow. _Come back, Gwen_, he whispered to himself. His voice broke even in his mind. _I'm dying_.

Turning away, and with an involuntary sob, he stumbled off to his car, and a small sigh of relief and sadness echoed around in the hub.

"He's leaving," whispered Gwen. "He believed it. He thinks I'm gone, he thinks I left him!"

"He doesn't think you did it on purpose," soothed Jack, trying to pull her into his arms for a hug, but she pulled away with a vicious grimace, planting herself on the steps.

The rest of the group looked sadly at this exchange, and Jack felt the accusation pressing him, so he tactfully retreated.

"Gwen... he doesn't blame you," said Ianto quietly. "He thinks you're dead."

"Do you think that makes me feel any better?" she screamed hysterically, jumping up abruptly, hair swirling. "I can never see him again, thanks to bloody Torchwood!"

"You have someone to blame, but it's not us," said Tosh almost silently, and Gwen paused. She was right – they didn't do it.

She _did _have someone to blame, and blame him she knew she would.

**Rainy Day  
Coldplay  
****Read this one analytically**

The music tinkled in a techno way as Tosh span around Owen as he pulled her in a circle. She couldn't stop smiling – this was the sort of thing she had always pictured to herself.

Owen had started off shy and tense, but that had all crumbled away as the music took him too, and he didn't seem stressed as they shimmied around together. Neither of them had ever imagined that he would be much of a dancer, but he surprised Tosh and himself both with his agility.

Owen smiled, and Tosh's heart nearly popped as he bent down – was he going to kiss her? Her eyes danced on their own in excitement and Owen almost laughed, but he was too wrapped up in the moment.

And then the music abruptly snapped off. Tosh jumped violently and he automatically locked his arms around her. Normally, it would have been frustrating and disappointing at worst, but Tosh and Owen both immediately got a sinister feeling even though everyone else was just giggling confusedly.

"You, go." A commanding male voice rang clearly out to them, and Owen's arms tightened.

"Have you got your gun?" he breathed in her ear. She silently shook her head slightly, and he nodded infinitesimally to his belt, where the jacket hid a slight bulge on his hip, and she relaxed immediately. _She trusts me_, thought Owen happily.

"You, go." The man was up to Owen by now, and he decided it was best just to do what he said until he could call Jack, who had turned up of his own accord earlier.

Of course, the man saw Tosh and a sadistic smile spread across his features. "You... stay."

She cast frantic eyes to Owen, who just winked, and as soon as the man had continued along, he melted into the shadows and reached for his phone.

**Green Eyes  
Coldplay  
****Read this one sadly**

"Rose," the Doctor murmured sadly to himself.

She stood facing him, a few metres away from him outside the TARDIS, eyes teary. Every cell in his body ached to run to her and pull her into his arms, but he held himself still, trembling. The rain fell around her, soaking her, and he twitched, wanting to protect her from the rain.

After she nearly got ingested by an Absorbaloff, he had put his foot down. He put her in too much danger, gotten her hurt too many times. He couldn't, in good conscience, keep her with him. They stood, staring at each other, both waiting for him to make the choice. Keep her with him, as they both truly wanted, but leaving her in danger every day? Or make her go, let her lead a human, normal life, even though neither of them wanted that?

He thought frantically to himself, both trying to convince himself to let her go, and convince himself that she should stay.

_Won't she be unhappier on Earth? After seeing so much, how could she be truly content in one place? Even Jack yearns for the stars sometimes._

_How could she be happy... and how can you possibly let her go? You like her more than anyone else you've ever known. She's your best friend, your confidant, your shoulder to cry on – and you are hers._

_But she's in danger with me! I put her in danger every day!_

_She wants that. She likes it with you. You love her- _he cut himself off. He loved her?

His face blanked. He loved her. Oh... well, of course.

Of course.

_Does she love me? _

_Does it matter?_

"I can't let her go," he realised out loud in surprise. Rose watched him, tear-streaked face both miserable and angry. Her mouth parted, not letting herself believe that he was changing his mind.

"I..." he couldn't bring himself to say it. After all he'd put her through with his initial (harebrained, compulsive, badly thought out, hot headed...) decision, how could he just change his mind?

She stayed stock still, unsure whether to run back or run away. He sighed.

"I can't go on without you," he muttered. "I must have been out of my mind... you understand though, don't you?" he asked desperately. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm safer with you than I am here," she muttered, not daring to hope that he was going to let her back.

He said nothing, toying with the thought of begging on his knees. He tested ways to ask her in his head a few times, then bowed his head and muttered to her, trying not to sound like he was begging, but at the same time he was begging with all of his being.

"Don't leave me. I'm so stupid...."

"You're asking me to come back?" she whispered in tentative incredulity. "I thought _I _would be the one begging," she said, wiping her eyes roughly.

"I was _not _begging."

"You were."

"Look, do you want to come back or not?" His sudden happiness dipped a little. Would she accept him? She certainly wouldn't trust him for a while, after his sudden and unprecedented conclusion that she should go home.

"Everyone's stupid sometimes," she mused. "You particularly." She allowed herself a smile. "You're my rock."

"No, _you'_re _my _rock."

"No, _you-_" he cut her off as he stepped out and kissed her abruptly. The rain fell around them, walling them in a moment of peace. She remained startled; unresponsive.

After a second, he stepped back again, eyes searching her face anxiously for any sign off acceptance. _Stupid, harebrained, compulsive, hot headed _idiot_! Why do you not think things through?!_

"Whoa..." she murmured, swaying. She paused, and he recoiled a little from the rejection he expected.

She looked up at him. "No, _you_'re _MY _rock."


End file.
